


AU Drabbles and Ficlets

by alexavindr (orphan_account)



Category: Jumanji (1995), X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Charles, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Arranged Marriages, Charles Is a Big Dorkface, Class Differences, Erik is a Merman, Jumanji - Freeform, M/M, Merpeople, Omega Erik, Pre-Relationship, Very Young Characters, like seven, merboy really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 10:45:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6654892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/alexavindr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1. Jumanji Fusion<br/>2. Modern soulmate AU - high school<br/>3. Arranged A/B/O Marriage - Omega Erik, Alpha Charles<br/>4. Merpeople AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. jumanji fusion

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I take drabble requests. I would limit it to something that wouldn't be over seven hundred words. One thousand probably would be able to be posted on its own. Depends on its complexity too, y'know. You can request things here, or at my tumblr, [feminine-magneto](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/feminine-magneto). It's my main blog where I post random shit as well as fandom things, so if you're scrolling through there and see cats or Ted Cruz next to the Cherik, that's my explanation. I don't post things there pertaining to my writing YET, but I think I will once tumblr on my computer starts working ;)
> 
> The tags for this work will change accordingly to each chapter. Nothing too kinky should arise, but just in case, I'd read the tags! 
> 
> Happy reading, and if you think one of the ficlets should be an actual fanfiction, you should tell me! I'll see what I can do :D

"Jumanji: a game for those who wish to find a way to leave their world behind. You roll the dice to move your token, doubles get another turn, and the first one to reach the end wins," Raven says, looking at the engraved rules in the game board. Hank nods beside her while Sean reads the rules again. Alex merely yawns and takes another sip of beer. "Huh. Sounds kind of cool. Better than Monopoly, at any rate."

"Better than being two old men playing chess," Sean quips and elbows Raven as he winks. She laughs. "Plus it's fun to say. Jumanji.  _Juuu-maaahn-jeee."_

"You sound like an idiot," mumbles Alex. Sean sticks his tongue out petulantly.

"Shut up and let's play." Raven grabs one of the pieces, an elephant, and places it on the board. Sean picks a rhino, Hank a monkey, and Alex, reluctantly, the crocodile. "All right! Awesome." 

Sean grabs the dice, but is stopped by Hank as he peers back at the board. "Wait wait wait," he says urgently. He fumbles for his glasses and puts them on. "It says...uh... Adventurers beware: do not start until you intend to finish. The exciting consequences of the game will vanish only when a player has reached _Jumanji,_ and called out its...name. The 'exciting consequences'?"

"It's a fuckin' game, man," Sean laughs, and scatters the dice across the wooden surface. They add to a four. The glass bulb in the middle suddenly fills with smoke, and words appear in it. All four of them gasp. "Woah."

Hank recites the words in a shaky voice. "Since the beginning of time, only men and creature have brains; but now, in this house, so do the... _things?"_

"What?" Alex says incredulously. "Are they talking about - "

With a crash, Charles appears in the living room, wild-eyed and panting. "What the hell is going on?" Another glance around the room and his eyes grow wide. They are dead-set on the game board.

"Dad told you never to touch that Raven," he whispers lowly. Raven looks at him, wide-eyed and scared. "You were never  _ever_ supposed to touch that game - "

Erik bursts in behind Charles, his eyes wild and body tense. 

Just in time, as all the books hop off the shelf and the pens fly across the room and stab into the wall.

"Oh  _fuck,"_ Erik says.

 


	2. soulmate AU - you're not maxine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein Erik finds Charles, his soulmate, but Charles doesn't have his name tattooed on his wrist. Modern, no powers, high school.
> 
> Bad boy!Charles and normal student!Erik.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually really want to write this as a fully-fledged fic where Erik goes on this epic journey to prove that Charles is his soulmate and shit, but I don't really have the time, so here's this.

"But you're  _Charles,"_ Erik protests, jabbing his left forearm until it hurts. "You're  _him."_

The boy with the tousled brown hair and double-pierced ears licks his lips and takes his cigarette from his mouth, dropping it on the ground next to his combat boots and rubs it into the gravel of the gas station parking lot with the toe.

"Sorry mate, but you're not Maxine," he says,  _Charles_ says, and he points to  _his_ left forearm, where the name Maxine is clearly printed. Erik lets out a broken noise. "I'm sure there's another Charles out there."

"No." Erik's mind is whirling, because this  _has_ to be him, this  _has_ to be his soulmate, but here Charles was with another name, a  _girl's_ name on his wrist. He wants to cry. He just might; his emotions are out of control. "No, there has to be some kind of mistake."

"I don't think I'm the one making the mistake." Charles turns around and shouts _'Oi!_ Assholes! Wait up!' to a group of similarly dressed kids Erik vaguely remembers roaming the halls of the high school. "Again, sorry." He begins walking backwards, his arms outstretched. "The world's a big fuckin' place, man, you'll find him."

Then he spins the other direction and sprints to his friends, laughing and cursing when he gets to them.

"Fuck you, then!" Erik shouts after him, because there's not much else he can do.

Charles looks over his shoulder for a brief second and grins, and in that moment, Erik knows. He doesn't care if another person's name is on his wrist, that Charles doesn't think they're meant to be, but Erik's sure of it now. He can feel it in the pit of his stomach, a fiery burn that dances all the way up to his neck and makes his skin tingle. He can tell by the way Charles' voice makes his knees weak.

He knows that they're soulmates, even if Charles doesn't. And he knows it'll work out.

It's just a matter of time, that's all.

 


	3. alpha/beta/omega AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik hates being an Omega most of all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I _also_ want to write your standard a/b/o where Erik is that stubborn Omega and Charles is the loving, misunderstood and progressive Alpha. 'Cause I think I missed the boat on that one, a little bit.

Erik hates how his robes fit too tightly around the waist. He hates how his hair has been slicked back and wet with water to shine in the Westchester sun. He hates Westchester, especially, and all the people in it. He hates Queen Sharon, and his attendant McCoy who isn't much older than he is, and he  _especially_ hates his Alpha, the Alpha he hasn't met yet, but hates anyway because he is about to become someone else's forever. 

He doesn't know anything about the Alpha other than it's another male and, of course, that he's an Alpha. That's all Erik's been allowed to know. It's customary for the Omegas to be left in the dark, just so the Omega being married off can't somehow pull any tricks and get away. Not like they have much of a choice, anyway, there's nothing they're allowed or able to do in order to outrun an Alpha's marriage request.

Erik hates being an Omega most of all.

There's the heats, of course, which are unbearable, the ingrained need for an Alpha, for a mate, and there's society's views on what an Omega should be. Which, Erik has found out through terrible horror stories and his training, is a baby-making sack of skin and a hole that Alphas can knot for their own pleasure. 

Erik doesn't want to be that.  _No one_ should want to be that. And that's why he hates Alphas almost as much as he hates being an Omega, because as soon as they're born they're already entitled to everything. Land, mates, freedom, ownership. Ownership of  _people._ Of living, breathing  _beings_ that scream when they're raped and end up hating the children born from the knot and seed forcefully spilled into their bodies. And if by some miracle, if some blessing from a higher deity is bestowed upon the mother that the child is born an Alpha, or even a Beta, the child may be spared.

What happens to the Omega children of those abused and raped mothers, however, is something Erik never wants to find out.

He is fortunate enough, which is ironic to say as he's being married off to some faceless, royal Alpha, that he was born into status, into the bloodline of royals. If anyone could call the war-ridden land of Genosha royal at all. Genosha is a country fed off battle and death, the production of deadly weapons and the conquering of other lands with their monstrous army of soldiers that are trained to kill themselves if necessary its most famous features. The terrain is mountainous and frigid even in the summer. Armies march across the border and end up perishing in a matter of weeks without seeing one Genoshan soldier.

It's barely fortunate, but it's fortunate enough.

Beside Erik's bed which he currently is sprawled out on, there is a vase of flowers in crystal clear water. Forsythia, aster, and small, purple garlic blooms. Erik knows the language of the flowers, and what the Alpha is trying to tell him. He also knows that Westchester is known for its presentation, with its sprawling acres of golden grain and the abundance of minerals beneath its soft, fertile soil. The royals here could just be trying to impress him.

The flowers, though not of the same kind, remind him of his mother. She had tried to grow a garden in the Genoshan weather, ever the optimist, but never succeeded. There was never a single sprout in the dry, frosty soil. Nevertheless, she always kept trying.

Erik wonders if she has tried growing anything since he's arrived in Westchester. It's been three weeks now. And they have been droning, but quick and blurred at the same time, like time doesn't want to decide what it should make Erik feel. It makes him confused. It makes him scared. Because three weeks ago he arrived in the bright, warm country of Westchester, destined to be arranged to an Alpha he did not know anything about, and here he is now, huddled on his bed waiting for McCoy to come and fetch him for the wedding.

The worst and best case scenarios have already presented themselves in Erik's head, and Erik, the opposite of his mother, does not think that any of the latter will come true. It is near impossible to get an Alpha at this level of royalty that will respect and treat their Omega well. With Erik being young and quiet, there's no doubt any Alpha with a shred of moral indecency will act upon their deepest desires.

It scares Erik so much.

With a turn of a heavy key in its lock and the wooden door creaking open, signifying Erik's doom, McCoy enters the room and bows before him, trembling. The young Beta can't be much older than Erik at all, but Erik lets his head hang in front of him. It may be the last signal of respect from another human being he'll ever get in his life.  


The servant raises, but his gaze stays fixated upon the ground.

"It is time, Prince Lehnsherr of Genosha," he says, his voice shaking timidly, "to be wed to your Alpha."


	4. merboy!Erik

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Erik is a merboy, and Charles is a fascinated seven-year old.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've found there's a HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGE lack of mer!Erik, and I guess that's because Charles is a Disney princess and he's "prettier" than Erik is, but still

_Granny smith apple,_ Charles thinks, the memory of Raven's Crayola crayons, in particular the light green one with the bizarre name, scattered across the car floor only hours prior surfacing to mind,  _his eyes look like that._

And how odd an eye color it is, Charles wonders as he floats in the ocean, staring into those eyes. The beach house is far away, not out of sight, but quite a swim back to. Charles thinks he can hear his family back on the shore but he can't tell, not with the waves crashing on the shore and the sound of his heartbeat in his ears. 

The boy stares back, silent and almost predatory, studying him intently. Charles swallows down his apprehension along with the salty brine of the sea. He opens his mouth to speak. It would be rude, and slightly odd, Charles would imagine, not to say anything when one has been looking at another person for as long as he has. Green eyes watch as he takes in the breath to say something, when his eyes catch a shimmer in the water. Beneath the water, not on top, where the sun glints down from its place high in the clear blue sky.

Charles peers closer at it, mouth still slightly ajar. Another flash. It's the color of purple cabbage, however shinier and fuller than the vegetable, but reminiscent of it. Charles is enraptured as his eyes flit from the boy's face to the rhythmic shine in the water. 

After a considerable amount of silence in which Charles tries to think of something to say, the boy smiles, his grin like a shark's. Charles shivers but continues to look him in the eyes. The eyes that sweep over him like pages of a book, observant and hungry for more.

There's something off about this boy, Charles can feel it, knows first and foremost that no one else should be out in the ocean this far, not when there isn't anyone near their beach-house for tens of acres, but also by the way he moves. He sways rhythmically, not jerkily like Charles does as he tries to peddle the water. Charles is somewhat thankful his mother insisted on him having all those swimming lessons. Even so, his arms and legs are getting tired. 

With every passing second, Charles feels the awkwardness swell, along with the stiffness in his joints. If he's not going to say anything, Charles realizes, it'd probably be for the best if he turned back. He can't tread water forever, even if he can do it for a long time. Charles tries to say goodbye with his eyes, but the boy's hand shoots out and grabs his arm. 

"Come on to the shore at dusk," he whispers. His voice is deeper than Charles' and more melodic sounding, incredibly alluring, so much so that Charles is leering forward towards it. The boy pushes him back and bites his lip like he's done something wrong. Then he just shakes his head. "Please."

"Of course," says Charles, speaking like he hadn't just had his tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth for the past two minutes, "Why wouldn't I?"

"Thank you." The boy looks out towards the horizon, to where the sky meets the sea, and turns back to him wistfully. Charles can see the sun reflected in his eccentric green eyes and smiles. "My name is Erik."

"Charles Xavi - " he begins, but the boy is gone, and with it the flashing beneath the water. He turns back, the entire conversation replaying in his mind as he swims back to shore, telling himself to remember to follow Erik's instructions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so for those of you who are like: "wow charles is like seven right i doubt he can tread water for that long wtf"
> 
> for the record it's really only two minutes or whatever and sharon really was insistent on those lessons with the best private instructor


End file.
